Prize
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Medic is in a war he doesn't want, but there's something keeping him there...


The ring of gunfire and explosions made scout drop his bat as he covered his ears as he dragged his injured body out of any immediate danger but kept an eye out just in case

"Jesus…" he groaned to himself, checking the series of wounds on his torso "medic!" he yelled out, hoping his friend would come to his rescue soon… but he was sitting there… waiting and waiting… calling and calling but no-one came… his wounds were stinging bad now and his head was spinning from blood loss

"Medic!" he cried out "Medic!" he could barely move at this point and he knew someone from the other team was going to get him soon… he propped himself up against the wall and filled his lungs once more before screaming out

"MEDIC!" before falling back against the wall in exhaustion… he let out a quiet groan as he slipped into unconsciousness…

Scout didn't remember the round ending… he didn't remember moving but when he opened his eyes he was laying on a small yet soft bed. The only light in the room came from a candle in the corner, scout propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his bandaged chest, his shirt was sitting at the foot of the bed along with his shoes and his hat

"ahn… where am I?" he groaned to himself as he looked around… it only took the foreign posters and the German medical books on a shelf to realize he was in medic's room… he sat up, wincing as he did and pulled his hat on before getting to his feet

"you should be sleeping…" muttered a voice behind him. scout gasped and spun round to see medic slouched in a chair with a blanket pulled to his chin

"medic!" scout gasped "jeez man you scared me"

"sorry" the man smiled softly, his eyes looking heavy, his glasses already folded up on the bedside table

"did… did you bring me here?" scout asked, sitting back down on the bed

"yes… with much difficulty I might add…" he smirked "but you are feeling better ja?"

"yeah I feel great" scout smiled "erm… thanks"

"you're welcome" he smiled before letting his eyes flutter closed. Scout smiled slightly at the sleeping man… his face looking so peaceful after a hard day of healing people… scout lay back down on the covers but kept his gaze on the medic… he watched as his grip on the covers loosened and the blanket slid down to reveal he was only wearing his trousers and a slightly bloodstained, white vest. The young man couldn't stay awake much longer… he knew he'd have to get up in the morning and fight so her lay his head on the pillow and let himself drift off to sleep…

Medic's eyes opened to blazing sunshine even though it was only five in the morning… he groaned a little before sitting up and stretching his aching back. he pulled on his glasses before standing and walking over to the bathroom that was connected to his room… he stared into the mirror at the dark rings around his eyes and the wrinkles appearing across his face from sleep deprivation and stress. He heard a stirring in the other room and turned, leaning on the door frame slightly to stare at the still sleeping boy, he felt his chest swell slightly as he stared at the innocence on the young man's face… his tousled brown hair and pinked cheeks. It made the doctor sad to see this young man fighting in a war like this… the medic snapped out of his trance and turned back into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before walking back into his room and grabbing a cleaner shirt than the blood soaked one on the floor, he walked over and pulled on his boots before rubbing his eyes once more… when all this was over, the first thing he was going to do was drink… then he would sleep… then he would claim his prize he had worked so hard to protect… speaking of his prize he turned his head to look at scout once more… he felt a clench in his stomach that he tried to shake off quickly

"soon..." he muttered before grabbing his white doctors coat, just then a small white bird fluttered through the window and landed on the desk in front of him

"what is it Archimedes?" he mumbled, trying not to wake the sleeping American, the little bird hopped closer, it had a little note tied round it's ankle, medic pulled the note away and read it under his breath

"there will be no fighting today... it will resume tomorrow" the medic smiled to himself before placing the note on the table "thank you Archimedes..." the little bird gave a chirp before flying off out the window... the doctor turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, he ghosted his hand over the young man's face, brushing a few stray strand away and tucking them behind his ear, scout's eyes snapped open, he sat up and grabbed the man's wrist

"what are you doing?" scout asked

"nothing" medic muttered innocently "just looking for any... remaining bruises..."

"I'm fine..." scout mumbled as he got up and pulled his hat back on

"there's no fighting today..." medic mumbled, scout turned a little

"oh..." she started... "i guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." he said before grabbing the door handle and leaving the medic alone in his room...


End file.
